Not the Hero But the Bad Guy?
by Phantasma101
Summary: Dawn meets Dominic--a strangely perfect boy--the day she is turned into a vampire. He hates the Cullens and there is something strange about him. Could Dominic not be as perfect as it seems he is?
1. Vampire!

My eyes fluttered open, and I let my eyes get adjusted to my surroundings. I realized I was in a forest, and it was night.

Silvery moonlight filtered through the trees so I could see everything that was around me.

The ground I was lying on was cold and hard.

I sat up and groaned. I fell back to the ground. What was wrong with me?

I held up my hand, and realized I was bleeding profusely. It was coming from…my neck!

My eyes closed and fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

Scrambled images of things—people maybe?—were in my dream. I didn't know what was happening. I was crying, sobbing uncontrollably until I noticed something in the background I didn't notice before. It was person in a black cloak. The person was staring at me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

It was a man. Only I couldn't see his face. Only his skin which looked pale.

________________________________________________________________________

Something moved.

My eyes opened quickly and I looked around to see what presence of.

Nothing. That was…odd. I tried to stand up, and amazingly I could.

I tried to remember what had happened before I'd woken up.

I could remember my name.

Dawn Crandall.

I could remember brief parts of my past…

My parents…though their faces were a blur. But I knew without having to remember I was an orphan and I lived alone—without anyone _knowing _of course.

I felt faint and I realized I was thirsty.

I looked around. The sun was starting to rise, I checked my pockets, and I had a wallet.

I lived in Forks, Washington. Why couldn't I remember any of this?

Things—thankfully—were starting to come to me.

I walked out of the forest, dazed and dizzy and started trudging back for the house. My parents had bought this house and it was the one I had grown up in. I was also an only child.

I walked into the bathroom to inspect the spot from where I was bleeding so much.

Bits and pieces of things were coming back to me gradually.

I was seventeen years old and attended Forks High School. I had no friends and was basically a total outcast. It was Saturday and I had the whole weekend to _forget_ why I was in that the forest bleeding in the first place.

I stared at my neck in the mirror.

I gasped as I saw two little pinprick sized gouges in my neck. I shrugged it off.

_Maybe I scratched it too hard there or something?_ I thought. _But, wait…that __**still**__ wouldn't explain all the blood that I'd lost…_

I walked over to the couch and sighed. I collapsed onto the couch and covered my eyes with my hand. I wasn't even tired…

I realized I had been awake for the _entire_ night. I didn't even notice it. I'm not even the slightest bit _tired!_

I figured to check out the woods a bit more, maybe I could figure out why I was unconscious_._ I decided to go out and get out of the house.

I trudged through the leaves that cluttered the ground and inhaled, letting the cool breeze caress my face.

I heard a small noise come from behind me. I spun around and saw a deer. Deer were always coming though this forest. But, usually they didn't come _this_ close to humans. I took a step forward. It flinched slightly.

I heard its breathing, and then its _heartbeat!_

I was terrified out of my wits, but by some strange force I was paralyzed, walking to the deer until I came to a stop a few feet in front of it. I breathed—perhaps a little too loudly—and the deer took off.

"_Oh no you don't!!"_ I shouted, bounding after it, seeming to jump meters with one jump.

I disregarded this because all that was important to me at the time was that deer.

I tackled it, taking it to the ground. Without the least hesitation, I went for its jugular. I drank its _blood._

After a couple minutes of drinking I stood up as if everything was all right. The deer was cold and dead. Drained of its blood and life.

A twig snapped from behind me. I turned, coiling my body and prepared to strike at whatever—or whoever—disturbed me.

A man was standing there, observing me with interest.

"Who…are you?" I said.

"You're one of us it seems." He said, not answering my question.

"What _are_ you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I am the same thing you are." He said cryptically.

"And that is…?" I asked.

"You must be a newborn." He said, chuckling.

"I'm seventeen, thank you very much!" I snapped, turning to leave.

"Would you like to know what you've become?" he asked, his deep voice luring me in.

I turned to face him. Like I would fall for his lame tricks.

He seemed about eighteen or so, and he had raven black hair. His skin was pale white. He was wearing a black cloak. Something occurred to me.

_He must be the same man from my dream! The one who was watching me from the background! _

"What?" I asked, but I had a good idea from my recent behavior what it was.

"A vampire." He said.

My fears became reality. There was no possible explanation for this. _None. _How could a _mythical creature_ really exist?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dominic." He answered.

"How did you get here?"

"I was hunting in the area," he paused and thought and then continued. "And I saw you attacking that deer. I was curious to see if you were a newborn so I came to investigate."

"Are there…more of your kind?" I whispered.

He chuckled, as if finding this sick being that I was _amusing._ I glared at him.

"Undoubtedly, yes." He said. "In fact, there are more right here in Forks." He said.

I crept toward a tree a little more.

"Do you live here in Forks?"

He shrugged. "I've been here for a while, but usually I move around a lot."

"So you're a vampire?" I asked.

He nodded. "Do you drink animal blood then? Like the Cullens?" he asked. Was there a hint of malice in his voice? Or was I just imagining it?

"The Cullens…? Who're they?"

"A coven of vampires that live here in Forks. They have a permanent residence here." He said.

"I just drank the deer's blood," I said, looking at the carcass, "because I was so thirsty. My instincts took control of me…and I…I…_killed_ it."

"I think I'll be going," he said suddenly.

"Wait!" I couldn't believe I was _actually _going along with this…had I lost my sanity?

"One more question!" I said.

He looked at me expectantly and grinned.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you go to Forks High School?"

He sighed.

"Yes, I just started going a couple months ago."

"Does anyone else know that you're a vampire?" _A stupid question…_ I thought, though I had to ask.

"No,"

"Do you think tomorrow we could like…talk some more? I need to know all I can about this. So I don't…actually kill someone." I said.

"That's more than one question," he said, grinning.

I frowned.

"But, yes, we can talk some more tomorrow."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Dawn," I said.

"Goodbye, Dawn, see you tomorrow," he said.

"See you." I said, turning and walking back to my house.

I think it was time I went to sleep.

Once again I had stayed up all night. Not the least bit tired…this could get old soon…

I got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. I put on a pair of black flats. I took a long, hot shower, dried, and brushed my plain brown hair.

I packed my bags and headed out to my car. I bit my lip and started driving to school.

I pulled into the school with a frown plastered on my face as I remembered all the unpleasant memories I had of this place.

As if on cue, there he was, right at the end of the hall, smirking at me.

And, boy, did I have _a lot_ of questions for him.


	2. Questions

"Why can't I sleep anymore?!" I asked him at lunch.

Dominic had avoided me for most of the day but when I did see him that morning, he told me to wait until lunch.

So I sat there, glaring at my totally unappetizing slice of pizza. I had always loved pizza. Why the change now? It made no sense…

"Being a vampire makes you unable to sleep, Dawn."

"Do we get scorched by the sunlight?" I asked, my voice trembling. Usually, when there was a sunny day in Forks—which was once in a very long while—I would stay outside for a long time. Almost refusing to come in. But that was when my parents were alive. After they died…a lot of things changed. Some I don't know why but I have come to accept them.

"No, in fact our skin sparkles…" he said, chuckling. I gave him a confused look.

"_What?" _

"Like I said, our skin _sparkles._ Usually on sunny days I ditch. You should, too. We can't let these mortals know what we are. It'd be chaotic."

"So there are others of our kind…?" I asked weakly.

He nodded.

"The _Cullens._" He sneered at their name.

I looked over his shoulder and saw them. Sitting at their table, talking in low whispers and not touching their food. I briefly met Edward's gaze. I knew of them but didn't actually _know_ them personally. Few did. Except…I have noticed that Edward has been talking to the new girl Bella Swan a lot.

I whipped my head back to my tray. I prayed the same thing over and over again: _Please don't make him come over here. Please don't make him come over here. Please don't make him come over here!!_

With a half-way glance I was trying to see if he'd get up. He didn't. I sighed with relief.

"Cullen saw you, huh?" Dominic said, once again chuckling.

"He saw me but didn't do anything…"

"You'd be smart and stay away from them. They're an…_odd_ bunch of vampires."

Wondering what he meant by that, I opened my mouth.

"I'll tell you later…"

"Can you…uh…" I felt _so_ awkward saying this, but I needed to know all I could about this strange world I was entering.

"Yes?"

"Can you come to my house after school today? I want to learn more…"

He grinned.

"I guess so. But wouldn't you parents be angered?"

I frowned.

"They're…they're _dead_."

Dominic's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Me too…"

Compelled to end this awkwardness, I changed the subject.

"So can you just drive there after school?"

"Sure."

"Pfft, _look_ at her…" I heard giggling and whispering coming from the girls' table.

I turned my head around, enough to see Jessica and Lauren giggling hysterically.

I sighed. Still an outcast. What else is new?

"Such a loss, though! Dominic is _so _freaking gorgeous!" Lauren said.

Jessica nodded. "What does he _see_ in that Dawn girl, anyways? There's nothing superior about her."

Dominic sighed.

"Does she always…_pursue_ you like this?"

He nodded.

"I believe before she tried to get Edward but failed miserably at it." I pointed out.

He looked at me and shrugged.

"Do you think I should try to ask him out again? If I do, don't tell _anyone_ until I do it, okay?" Jessica asked.

If they're trying to be so hush hush about this, why are they practically _shouting_ this at the top of their lungs? But, Dominic also said our hearing is increased when you become a vampire. So…I don't know.

Dominic shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Totally! And I won't tell, I swear." Lauren said.

I fidgeted, wanting to go and slap Jessica. Wait. Was I…annoyed? _Am I annoyed that she is trying to ask Dominic out? Why should I care? He's not my boyfriend, so just __**let it go**__, Dawn… _

The bell rang.

"Want to walk to class together?" He asked, standing up.

I nodded and grabbed my tray. I threw it away—the pizza slice was cold and gross by now anyway—and and followed Dominic to get my books.

Classes passed faster than I thought and soon it was time to leave.

I was putting my things in my locker when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Hello,"

I flipped around.

"E-Edward Cullen…" I said.

"I see you already know me, so I'll skip introductions. You're Dawn Crandall, correct?"

I nodded.

He looked around the hall making sure we were alone.

"I also know that you've recently become a vampire." He said quietly.

_They're vampires, too…no need to be afraid of them…_

"H-how do you know that?!" I asked.

"We have…our ways." He said slowly.

"Can I talk to you tomorrow? Privately?" he asked.

"I guess so…sure." I mumbled.

"After school then." He said.

"Dawn!" I heard Dominic's voice.

Edward and I turned to face him.

He glared at Edward and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon let's get going."

"W-wait, I have to shut my locker…" I said, slamming the door shut.

"_Cullen,"_ he hissed and dragged me out the door.

"Jeez," I said as he stopped in front of my car. "you don't need to pull so hard…I would've come if you wanted me to…" I rubbed my wrist; his grip didn't really hurt but still. _Dragging_ me _around?_ Losers have a reputation, too, you know!!

"I'm sorry," he said, although he didn't look it.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "It's just that…I don't particularly _like_ the Cullens."

Before I could respond, he said, "Shall we go to your home?"

I sighed and nodded.

It may be a long while before I get used to this…


	3. Who Changed Dawn?

"So you live at home alone?" he asked.

I nodded. "My grandma comes in and checks on me once in a while though—since she's my legal guardian. My parents—in their will—said that I was to be an emancipated minor." I explained.

"I see…"

I unlocked the door and let him in. I plopped my school bag down onto the ground and I sat on the recliner.

Dominic sad awkwardly across from me on the couch.

I sighed.

"Well, do you want to go outside?" I asked.

He shrugged and said: "Sure,"

I headed out the back door and Dominic followed me.

I walked over to the spot where I had woken up.

"Do you like coming back here?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"It uh…"

_Should I tell him? He __**is**__ a fellow vampire after all…and it couldn't hurt…_

"This is where I woke up and was a vampire…"

His eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I shrugged. "That's all right… I just want to know _who_ changed me…"

_Because I hate them so much I could __**kill**__ them for doing this to me. For putting me into this futile existence in the first place!!_

Dominic stayed silent for a moment.

"So we don't eat? Regular food that is?" I asked.

He nodded.

I sighed.

"Goodbye pizza…"

He smiled a little.

"Dang it!" I moaned.

"What?"

"That was my favorite food, too. Aww…"

I grinned.

"Why don't you like the Cullens?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Well?"

"Let me explain before I tell you, okay?"

I nodded.

"Being a vampire means you have to drink blood, as well all know. You can drink human's blood…or animals' blood. The Cullens choose to drink animals' so they don't seem like 'monsters' to society. They are basically rebuffing their nature. It's in their blood," he chuckled, but then quickly gained composure again, "to drink human's blood. It's what vampires have done for centuries."

"But…it can't be all bad, can it? They don't want to kill people."

Dominic folded his arms. "Don't tell me you're giving into them are you?"

I shrugged. "I…I don't know."

"Trust me, when you become thirsty enough, you'll drink human's blood."

_He's right…_ I thought. _But…if I do drink human's blood—which I'm not too fond of, so I don't even know why I'm considering it—I'll have to make sure to do it in secret. I can't have the whole school knowing what we are._

"Would you mind killing a human?" Dominic asked.

I stayed silent.

_Besides, it was pure __**luck**__ that the deer showed up in the forest. Unless I'm going to live off of squirrel or bird blood for the rest of my immortal life I might have to drink human's. How about I __**avoid**__ as much as possible to not drink human blood. I don't really feel thirsty today anyway…_

"You'll see eventually why it's completely preposterous."

I looked at him. "What do you believe?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well—"

"I drink whatever I can. I just don't like the thought of a vampire not embracing their nature is all." He said quickly.

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Too long." He said, clearly **avoiding **my question.

"But…do you know who changed you?"

He shrugged. "Not completely positive. I have no clue…"

"Did you see that day in the forest who…?"

"No, I'm sorry I didn't."

I sighed.

"Are the Cullens the only vampires around here besides us?"

"A few nomads always pass by from time to time…but other than that, no."

"I wonder who could've…"

"I mean, how could someone be _**so incredibly heartless**_ as to **rob** someone of their **life**?!" I cried.

Dominic stared at me.

I felt like I was about to explode from anger. To take out all that anger…all that frustration…I could barely take it any longer. I'd go mad. And I don't really intend to give into insanity.

"Why would they do that? Just so they could have my blood? Did they absolutely have to turn me? I don't understand _why_! I'd rather they suck me dry than have to suffer like this!"

"You think you're suffering…? Do you hate existing this way?" Dominic asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely! And don't get me wrong, Dominic, I really enjoy your company. I just don't think I can handle being a…_vampire._"

"I just don't know!"

"Well…you can't reverse it now." Dominic said darkly. "No matter what now, you'll be a vampire."

I sighed.

_It's okay, Dawn, just __**calm down.**__ Maybe…maybe you __**can**__ get used to being a vampire. Just maybe. But it will take a lot of effort. _

_Is this my fate? _

"I'll just have to live with it…"

_I won't rest until I know who changed me. I am so incredibly __**angry**__ at them…I must find out why they did it! I will find out. __**I know I will.**_


	4. Accusations

"Hello, Dawn." Dominic greeted me as I sat down next to him in the lunch room.

"Uh…h-hi…" I stammered.

He sighed. "I'm not going to harm you, Dawn. You needn't be afraid of me."

_Man…why is it when he speaks he sounds so…I don't know. __**Ancient?**_

"I know that…" I said, scoffing.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!!" I assured him.

He stayed silent.

"Well…"

We sat there not speaking for a long time. It seemed like years until the bell rang.

I got up and dumped my tray—the food untouched—into the trash can and started to head for the door.

Someone grabbed my arm from behind me. Their skin as ice cold.

"Dominic, what're you doing?" I asked as I was turning around.

I was startled to see Edward Cullen's eyes staring into mine.

"Oh! E-Edward! It's you! Sorry, I was expecting someone…else."

"Dominic doesn't like you to hang around me, I see." His face turned and looked at the table I had—as much as I hate to say it—fled from.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" I looked at his hand that was still clutching onto my arm.

"Can I er…have my arm back, please?"

He looked down and realized he was still holding me. He immediately let go. "Sorry." He muttered.

I nodded and said it was all right.

"Remember we need to talk after school, okay?"

Instantly remembering, I nodded.

"And if you wouldn't mind, please try not to bring your bodyguard with you." Edward said, chuckling.

"Bodyguard…? What're you talking about?"

"Dawn? Shouldn't you be at your next class?" Dominic said to me.

"Oh…yeah. I guess so. Bye Edward…" I murmured.

"Goodbye."

I sighed as Dominic followed me, making completely sure Edward wasn't walking behind us.

"What's your problem, Dominic?!" I cried.

"What?" he asked.

"I was having a civil **conversation** with him! You had no right to butt in!"

"Dawn, please listen to me. Cullen is **bad news.** I can't really explain it, but I just get a bad vibe from him. Maybe—since there are no other vampires in the area—**he** was the one that changed you."

I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Dominic! He couldn't have!"

_But maybe that's why he wanted to chat to me privately…to finish the job of killing me? Or telling me he changed me…?_

My chest swelled with fury. How dare he?! To take my perfectly good human life and making me an immortal being…how dare he?! I cannot believe this!!

"Do you really doubt it, Dawn?" Dominic asked.

I knew I had no right to call Dominic a liar. He was the one who had been my friend when I first became a vampire…

"I'm sorry, Dominic." I said quietly.

He stayed silent.

"You've been there for me since I was alone in the world after I became a vampire. Now I'm calling you a liar. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Dawn, it's all right. Don't get all upset about something like that!" He grinned.

I smiled. _He is my friend. I can always count on Dominic._

"Do you two have a hall pass?" I heard a teacher ask.

"Uh, n-no…sorry." I mumbled.

"Then I advise you two should get on to your class."

"Of course." Dominic said.

**(After School)**

"I'll call you later, okay?" I said to Dominic, whose cell phone number I had just acquired.

"Yup. If you need me to come over if you're bored or something just call."

"See you!" I gave a small wave as Damien drove off.

"Dawn?"

Edward. It was Edward.

I turned around, my hand clutched in a fist.

_Hold on!_ I told myself. _I have no proof that it was he who really turned me…_

"Can we talk?"

I nodded.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. I looked up at the gray clouds that filled up the bleak sky.

"Would you mind telling me about?"

"How're you adjusting to immortal life?" he asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Was there a really important reason you wanted to talk to me? Or was it just to chat?" I said.

"A little of both." Edward said.

I folded my arms and looked up at him. "Is there anything else?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me, Dawn?"

_Oh, I don't know…maybe it's because you're the one who __**turned me into a vampire!! **_ I wanted to scream that at him. But obviously, I kept my cool.

_Why does he always want to talk to me? _I thought. _We all know he likes Bella Swan so why is he talking to __**me**__ of all people?!_

"I know I like Bella." Edward said. My eyes widened. "But that doesn't mean I still can't talk to you, does it?"

He had just…answered my thoughts!!

"How did you…?"

"It's my special ability. 'Power' if you will. It's very uncommon but some of us when we're turned are gifted with supernatural powers."

"Do the rest of your family have powers?"

"Some of them do, yes. Alice can see the future—"

"Oh my God!! That's so cool!"

I regretted it right after I said it. I probably sounded like a complete idiot to him.

"Well, I mean it would be an interesting p-power…"

"Only based on people's decisions. If you were deciding to cheat on some test you were going to take she might see it. Usually it's a bit more important—the stuff she sees—but it is fascinating. Jasper can calm people's emotions. For example if a ton of angry people were in a room about to start a riot or something, Jasper can calm them down. And as I have obviously told you, I can read people's minds."

"Oh." I said.

_This was weird but cool nonetheless!_

I checked my watch then looked back up at Edward.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I have something I need to do."

"Of course." Edward said, turning and heading back toward his car.

After I drove home, I called Dominic and he came over.

While we were chatting and laughing, I was pondering one thing.

_Maybe Edward __**didn't**__ change me! I'm not positive, but it's a possibility…_

_But if Edward didn't change me, __**who did?**_


	5. Murder?

"Doesn't matter." I told him quickly.

"Oh, come on, Dawn! You honestly don't expect me to believe that! You're obviously **depressed** about something!!"

I sighed. "It's nothing, okay?"

I rested my chin on my knees.

It was Saturday and Dominic was—obviously—over. It was pretty safe to say—at least in my mind—that we were best friends.

_Maybe more…_ I thought.

Whoa! Where did **that** come from?! I know for a fact that Dominic doesn't see me as a girlfriend or anything like that.

I was curled up in the recliner and Dominic was stretched out on the couch grinning at me for some reason.

"Dawn," he said while chuckling, "you know you're a terrible liar."

I sighed.

"Okay. You **really** want to know what has me down?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I was trying to figure out who changed me!"

He sighed. "I told you it's one of the Cullens! I'm positive!"

My eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure?"

"I saw the newer edition to the family kill someone some time ago. He did it mercilessly."

I knew who he was talking about. I opened my mouth to defend Jasper Cullen while Dominic interrupted me.

"Honestly, Dawn. It has to be one of them."

"But…"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I shut my mouth after I said this: "Let's just drop the subject, okay?"

"Agreed."

"Good."

I looked out the window, still wondering about Dominic's words. Could Jasper or one of the other Cullens really change me?

I just shook my head and decided to forget about it.

_You don't have any proof so don't start accusing anybody. _ _And if it wasn't a Cullen…who could it be? _

I looked at the TV screen. Oprah was on talking about some overweight teenagers. It was on mute because Dominic wanted us to speak without the interruption of the TV. I laughed but muted it anyway. I really wasn't interested what was on TV anyway.

My eyes ventured to the calendar. For some reason, today was circled in a red marker and read: 6:30. I checked the clock and it said 3:30.

I inspected it closer, squinting my eyes—and I do **not** need glasses!—to read it more clearly. It read: Grandma comes and visits. Make sure house is nothing less than **perfection!!**

I felt my stomach do a flip. _Grandma_ was coming today?! How had I forgotten about it so easily?!

"Hey, Dawn," Dominic said, turning onto his side on the couch to face me. He rested his palm on his cheek.

"Yes…?" I whimpered, so terrified about Grandmother's visit that nothing else seem to matter. "How did your parents die?" Dominic asked.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

I sat in silence for a moment.

"Listen, Dominic? I kinda have something going on tonight that I need to prepare for. I forgot entirely about it. So could you…?"

"Oh! Is someone like _Cullen_ coming over?" Dominic said, not shielding the distaste in his voice.

"N-no!" I cleared my throat. "Of course not Dominic. It's my Grandmother. Remember I told you every couple of weeks she checks up on me? Well, tonight she's coming. She's a real stickler on cleanliness, too." I said, ashamed that I was afraid of my own grandmother.

"Oh." Was all he said. His attitude immediately changed. "Can I meet her?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. "I…I mean, uh…no!" I finally managed to spit out.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"She'll think that we've been living together! She's a very stubborn old lady, Dominic! One thing doesn't go right and **boom** I have to live with her for the rest of my immortal life! How do you think that'll go down with her??"

He sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, there is truth to that."

"Of course there is! How will she react when she finds out that her granddaughter isn't aging while she is?!"

"I get your point." Dominic sighed.

"Can I at least help you out?"

I sighed. _He really couldn't hurt anything…right?_

After a long time of cleaning—Dominic outside, I covered the inside—we were finally finished. I checked the clock. 4:30. Jeez! I had no idea that my house was that dirty.

There was a knock on the door.

_**What?! She couldn't be here already!!!**_

"W-who is it?" I tentatively opened the door and met the dull eyes of my grandmother.

"Dawn. Hello." She said with little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh, Grandmother, come in, come in…" I said, ushering her in.

"Who is this boy?" Grandmother was gaping at Dominic.

"He's my—"

"Young man, do you have any idea that my granddaughter is only **17**?! She's too young to be living with a man!"

I looked at Dominic with angry eyes. I wanted to scream: "**SEE?!**" at him. Grandmother jumped to conclusions too easily. It was a pain, let me tell you.

"Grandmother!! He's my friend and **schoolmate**, Dominic!"

She looked at me questioningly.

"It's very nice to meet you," Dominic said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, you have manners! Good! I'd hate for Dawn to have a friend who was anything less than a gentleman!"

I looked at Dominic and rolled my eyes. Typical, Grandma, **typical. **

She sat down and I—since there was no other place to sit—had to stand.

After an hour or so, Grandma said it was about time she got going. She would come back next month to check up on me again.

She told me, when Dominic wasn't looking that he was a perfect match for me.

"W-what?!" I had told her. "We're not dating, Grandmother! Don't jump to conclusions just because he was over!"

She just gave me a sly smile and winked at me. "Goodbye, Dawn."

"See you…" I said.

Dominic looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Does she think we're lovers?"

_Oh no…not him too! Just when I thought I could have sanity back…this is the last time Dominic is over when Grandma visits. _

"Uh…I d-don't know."

He grinned at me.

"Where do you live? We always come to my house, never yours. Why is that?"

His face darkened. "There's nothing to see there. I live alone like you, as well. My parents died long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

He shook his head and smiled sadly. "You didn't know. It's okay."

It was getting late, but I didn't care. If I couldn't sleep why should I care about sending Dominic home?

"You do live in town though, right?"

He nodded. "Apartment building. I didn't really want to buy a house. Without anyone to share it with I really didn't see the point."

I stayed quiet.

"How did your parents die, Dawn? If you don't mind my asking."

I sighed. _I knew he would ask soon. He was just being polite and didn't say anything._

"My parents," I said, slowly spitting out every painful word, "were murdered."


	6. Expect The Unexpected

I sat by myself at the lunch table at school.

I'd been avoiding Damien the entire day. After I told him about my parents I immediately didn't want to talk about and asked for him to leave. So far today, I haven't seen him. And personally, I'd like to keep it that way.

But I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw me. As I was leaving the lunch room—lunch had seemed to pass faster than usual—I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Edward?" I asked, turning.

"Hello," he said.

"Uh…hi…"

"Where's your companion?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Haven't seen him all day."

"Interesting." Edward commented.

I walked a little faster down the hall, trying to lose him. He evenly matched my pace with ease.

"So," he began.

I looked at him.

"Well, are you doing anything later?" he asked.

_He likes Bella Swan. Bella Swan…_ I said in my head.

"I'm not trying to pick you up, Dawn." Edward sighed, clearly exasperated.

I cringed. I forgot he could read my mind.

"N-no! I don't think that you _would_! Of course not, but I have to ask why. Why **me** of all people?" I asked.

"You're interesting."

I smiled a little. "Thanks." I took a deep breath. "But, I am in fact busy later. Sorry. Maybe some other time." I said.

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "See you later then," he said heading off.

**(At Home)**

"I can't believe he wasn't _there_ today!!" I fumed. Dominic wasn't there today.

Then, almost out of magic, I heard a knock on the door and you wouldn't believe who it was.

"Hi." I said plainly, opening the door.

"Hello, Dawn. Sorry about not being at school today. Had some…_business_ to attend to." He said.

"I see." I said, even though it made no sense to me.

I sat back on the couch—my usual place—as Dominic sat across from me.

"About yesterday," he began.

"No!" I answered—too quickly.

He pursed his lips. "Dawn, I wasn't about to get into anything…_personal_," he said.

I stayed quiet. "I know…I guess…"

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I felt now uncomfortable the he knew how my parents had died. Nobody—outside the family—knew.

"I guess," I finally answered. "Sit down," I said.

He did.

I took a deep breath. "They weren't sure of _how_ exactly they died. Let me tell you the whole story."

"Okay," I began. "Well I was coming home from school one day on the bus and it—like normal—stopped in front of my house. I got out and I entered my home. I called for them but they didn't answer. I went outside to look around—my Dad usually spent his time outside—and went into the forest, just in case they were there. They were both sprawled on the floor, bloody, cold, and dead. And all of their blood was _gone. _Being a vampire now makes me realize that what happened was a _vampire's_ doing."

"Maybe it was—" Dominic began.

"Before we make accusations," I interrupted him, "I will let you know that I have _no idea_ who it was."

Dominic seethed silently.

_You were about to accuse the Cullens again, __**weren't**__ you, Dominic?_ I thought.

Not wanting to discuss his grudge against the Cullens, I immediately changed the subject.

"So what were you _really_ doing today?"

"It had to do with personal reasons," Dominic said quickly.

I sighed. I was exasperated with him! Never getting a straight answer from him when I really wanted it the most… It was so _frustrating!_

_Just let it go, Dawn. You know that he's really not going to answer you. _I told myself.

"If you ever want to tell me the _actual _reason, just go right ahead."

I stayed quiet after that. We sat staring at the floor in an awkward silence.

"How was school today? Boring, no doubt…" Dominic said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was okay…" I thought about Edward. He talked to me again today. Me the absolute _loser._

Dominic narrowed his eyes. "Did anybody _special_ talk to you?"

I quickly lied: "No! I did not talk to anybody particularly interesting today, Dominic. Jeez, why must you know what happens to me every day?"

"To keep you safe." He said.

My eyes widened. _Wait. Is he concerned about my safety? _I didn't know how to answer that. I finally uttered out something. "Is keeping me safe really that important to you…?"

He shrugged. "Eh…"

I immediately got what he was doing. "Hey wait a minute…!"

Dominic started to laugh.

"Do you really even care?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and stared at me intently. "Yes, I do. I don't want anything to happen to you, Dawn. I truly mean that."

I didn't speak. I stared into his eyes and considered the possibility that he was telling the truth. Dominic wouldn't lie to me. I knew him well enough to know if he was or not.

"You…really do?" I whispered.

Nobody had really cared about me before. Well, except my parents. But that's a different story entirely.

I suddenly realized he was closer to me than before. Had he moved? I didn't care. All I could think about was him.

"Yes, Dawn…"

Then…he kissed me.


	7. Complication

He kissed me. _Dominic__**kissed**__ me. _Was this for real? The eyes now staring back into mine belonged to him. I can't believe Dominic, the stoic—for the most part—quiet guy I knew **KISSED** me!

I was speechless. I was still somewhat in shock. _Did he really kiss me…?_

"Dawn…" He whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Y-yes?" I quickly answered.

"I'm sorry." He said, getting up.

I swiftly reacted to his sudden movement. "No! Don't go! Please don't…" I cried.

He looked back at me, a questioning look on his face.

"I mean…you don't _have_ to…" I mumbled, trying to find an excuse to my rash plea that I had said before. I was going to regret that later, no doubt.

He smiled at me gently. "It's okay. I need to leave, anyway. I have something I need to do."

I frowned. _You're already going? After what you just did to me and you expect me to let you leave like this?!_

"See you tomorrow at school, Dawn." He said.

"Goodbye…" I said quietly.

_Now what am I going to do?!_

**(At School)**

"Good morning, Dawn." Dominic said walking beside me as I entered the building.

"Oh…hi…"

He smiled at me and we walked into our class room.

Classes went by pretty quickly, surprisingly. Dominic was beside me the entire time—which sort of made me uncomfortable—and finally we entered lunch. Dominic was glaring at Edward Cullen once again today.

_Did Dominic know what Edward had asked about yesterday? _

I shook it off and made myself believe he didn't. And if he did, who cared? He **could not** control me. He didn't have that power over me! But again…why was I sometimes so afraid of him that I bended to his will? It didn't make sense…

"Dawn?" I heard Dominic call my name. I wasn't paying any attention, though. I was lost in thought, debating if I was truly terrified of Dominic. But…I _had_ let him kiss me. Or was that my fear controlling me. Or was I afraid of him at all?

"Dawn!"

I snapped back into reality. "W-what is it?" My words got jumbled together because I was surprised.

"Cullen was staring at you a minute ago. Didn't you notice?" Dominic asked me.

"What…? Oh…no." I mumbled.

_Who really cares, Dominic? So what if Edward was staring at me. Doesn't mean he likes me or anything._ I thought.

I immediately regretted thinking it. I looked out of the corner of my eye and was relieved Edward wasn't looking at me. I looked back at my hands and sighed.

"Dominic…" I whispered.

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Why must you always do this? Edward isn't bad; neither is his family! Why do you constantly says such horrible things about them? And forbidding me to speak with any of them?"

Dominic's hand clutched into a fist. "It's for your own good. Believe me."

I was about to open my mouth and ask 'How so' when the bell rang.

"Dang it…" I muttered to myself as I got up and headed toward the garbage can.

The rest of the day ended up slowing down and it seemed like 50 years later that I actually got to the comfort of my home. Dominic coming with me, of course.

"So." I said, sitting down in my usual space. I stretched out and sighed. I shut my eyes and tried to relax. My thirst burned at the back of my throat a little more than usual, but I disregarded it.

"How long has it been since you last hunted?" Dominic asked, practically reading my thoughts.

"A while." I said, my throat aching.

"You should fulfill your thirst soon, Dawn."

I sighed. "I know, I know…"

"Then what's the problem?" Dominic asked.

I took a deep breath. "Later okay…? I just don't want to right now…"

"You have an eternity to do whatever you want and you can't spare yourself 15 minutes to go satisfy your thirst?" he sounded skeptic.

I opened my eyes. "Well," I began, thinking of an excuse. "I'll do it later…" I rolled onto my side so I was facing the couch. I knew I couldn't take a nap but I still shut my eyes.

"Dawn…" he said exasperatedly. "Why must you make me do this?"

My eyes snapped open. "Do what—?"

I felt his arms scoop me up and I saw his face. He was _holding_ me.

"Oh my God!! What're you doing? Let go of me!" I thrashed but his force was equal to mine and he wouldn't let go.

"Now, Dawn…" he said.

"Let me GO! NOW!!"

Then all in the excitement—which included my screaming at the top of my lungs and kicking at him—he **kissed** me. I was surprised, to say the least. It was very much unexpected and I stopped thrashing.

When it was over he looked at me his face showing no emotion.

"Why…why did you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

"_Kiss me!"_

_Did I really mind that he kissed me? Or was I just embarrassed? _

He looked at me, his face unfathomable.

"I believe," he said. "That I've fallen in love with you, Dawn."

I couldn't speak.

_Dominic_ in **love** with me?! It just…it couldn't be possible that somebody like him could love someone like me. What was a supposed to say? I had no clue; and I had a feeling that Dominic may want an answer now. How did things get so complicated?


End file.
